Black Nuptial Affairs
by FlyinGShadoW1314
Summary: YAOI MoriKyouya: A look into how first attraction can lead into wedded bliss.
1. First Attraction

**A/N: All right, so I'm taking a page outta my own book and doing what I did for my Bleach fic 'Divinity' and applying it here. Most of this will be familiar for those of yu who read 'The Snake and the Stallion: Drabbles' and new stuff won't be for a while. I just thought it'd be easier if all the pieces relating to this universe were in one place. :) Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Ouran characters are not mine.**

**Warnings: TWT, fluff, shonen-ai, yaoi, some OOCness**

**...  
><strong>

**1. Introduction**

The first time Kyouya met Mori was during the Hosts' first official meeting as a club. He thought – no, he _knew_ – the tall, handsome boy would be quite the asset for the Club, especially combined with his small, child-like cousin with the cherubic face. He made a note to look up more details about them once he got the chance.

The first time Mori saw Kyouya, he silently thought to himself that if he looked past the obvious, past the intelligence, the cunning, and the efficient skills of manipulation, he thought that Kyouya was beautiful.

**2. Love **

Love was strange. It was a wonderful, terrible, painful thing that often contradicted itself. It knows no boundaries and can strike when people least expect it to. That's what happened to Kyouya one fine afternoon when he walked by the gym where kendo practice was held, stopping short to watch Mori spar with an underclassman. His eyes followed his senpai's graceful movements and it suddenly occurred to him just how deep his emotions were for the other boy as of late.

...This could possibly pose quite the dilemma.

**79. Starvation**

As a child, Kyouya was starved of affection, especially from the men in his family. The only ones he could turn to for comfort was his mother, the times she was actually home, and his older sister.

Now a junior in high school, Kyouya still felt starved of affection from a certain someone, someone he so desperately wanted for his own. He gave a silent sigh and turned back to his laptop, not aware of the dark eyes gazing at him thoughtfully from across the room.

**5. Seeking Solace**** (inspired from the fic 'The Apron' by M.)**

Whenever the days in the Host Club get hectic and all Mori wanted was a break after their latest clients had left, he would wander over to Kyouya's table and have a seat, maybe have a quiet discussion on this or that over peppermint tea, maybe not, and instead he'll read a book while the younger boy typed away at his laptop or jotted down notes in his portfolio. Either way, it was always a pleasant experience spending time with the bespectacled boy.

He wanted to be with him more often.

**45. Illusion**

He gave off the illusion of being sweet and innocent, as child-like and cute as his appearance made him out to be, and in normal circumstances he usually was, but Honey wasn't a champion martial artist and heir of the Haninozuka family for nothing. He was also rather perceptive, especially concerning his tall, stoic cousin who was unreadable to almost everyone else but him.

That being said, it was pretty obvious to the small blond that something was going on with Mori when the giant began to act differently. The changes were barely noticeable, but to Honey they spoke volumes, so during Host Club activities that day, the Loli-shota decided to help his cousin out by jumping onto Haruhi in a glomp, which caused her to bump into the twins, who stumbled back into Tamaki, who went flailing towards Kyouya, who found himself straddling Mori's waist in a rather provocative position, who was sprawled out on the floor of the Third Music Room beneath him with his big hands holding his hips steady so he wouldn't topple over all the way.

All was silent until…

"KYAAAAHHHHH~! MOE!" As the girls went into a frenzy and the others were busy gawking at the sight while gathering their bearings, both 'dark' hosts had a faint blush to their cheeks as they carefully untangled themselves from each other, rising and dusting themselves off while keeping their gazes firmly away from each other. Even so, Honey noticed how close they remained standing next to each other and smiled brightly to himself at the job well done. Well, he'd given Takashi a little 'push', now it was up to him to do the rest.

**20. Cookies **

Today, Haruhi had made cookies for the Host Club. Her father, in his usual over enthusiastic way, had bought too much cookie batter the one time she allowed him to go grocery shopping by himself. So, in her usual practical manner, she had baked the cookies that morning before the batter expired. If it had, it would have been such a waste.

Honey had been ecstatic to be eating Haruhi's food again as well as the twins and especially Tamaki. His daughter had baked for him! What a joyous occasion!

While the others munched and enjoyed the baked goods, Kyouya picked one up for himself and examined it. Well, it couldn't hurt to try; it wasn't Renge's baking after all. With that thought in mind, the junior took a bite, humming in approval at the taste of chocolate chip. It wasn't gourmet cookies obviously, but they were good. Maybe that was the reason why they were so good in the first place.

Just as he was about to brush the stray crumbs away, a large hand suddenly hooked under his chin and turned his head. Then, a warm, wet tongue carefully licked the crumbs away from the corner of his mouth.

All was silent, until– "KYAAAAHHHHH! MOOOEEEEE333!" Throughout the room, girls screamed and shrieked and squealed and fainted, hearts flying everywhere through the air.

The other Hosts gaped, before the twins looked at each other and spoke up, "Did Mori-senpai-"

"-just pull an us?"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses, "I could have gotten that, Mori-senpai."

"Aa," the senior agreed, licking his lips thoughtfully. Haruhi sweatdropped and sighed. She should have known better; there's never a normal day with the Host Club.

**70. 67%**

'According to my calculations, I have a 67% chance of a likely positive reaction from Mori-senpai if I decide to pursue him,' the Host Club's vice-president thought to himself, looking over his notes as business continued as usual in the Third Music Room. He jotted down a few more equations, which were getting more and more ridiculous, while he thought on a way to go about all of this. The junior looked up to steal a glance at his oblivious senpai before turning back to his notes. 'I do believe I'll need some help if I want this percentage to go up. …Hm, I wonder if Honey-senpai will be willing to help if I add a 15% increase to his snack expenses…'


	2. Dating

**A/N: Time's like these, I wish I had a boyfriend like Mori, or even Kyouya. D: WHY ARE THEY NOT REAL? **

**Disclaimer: Ouran characters are not mine.**

**Warnings: TWT, fluff, shonen-ai, yaoi, some OOCness**

**...  
><strong>

**31. Flowers**

Kyouya blinked, ignoring the squeals of delight coming from all their clients. "Mori-senpai? What are these for?" he asked in mild surprise as he stared at the large bouquet of lavender roses.

"Enchantment, Majesty, Love at First Sight," Mori rumbled, "They fit you." He tilted his lips slightly upwards at the faint blush that stained Kyouya's normally collected face, the squeals turning up a few notches in volume. "Happy White Day, Kyouya-kun. Thank you for the chocolates last month. How did you know 60% extra dark chocolate was my favorite?"

Kyouya's blush deepened a fraction, the light's glare hiding his eyes. "Ah, Honey-senpai might have mentioned that to me the day before…" he murmured. He, Ootori, _Kyouya_, had miscalculated; Mori had figured out who had given him those gourmet Valentine chocolates after all. Maybe Honey-senpai told him? No, the Loli-shota had said he wouldn't say anything. What was he going to do now? The younger boy was brought out of his musings when a large, warm hand gently tilted his head upwards and his lips were caught in a kiss.

Oh.

…Well, he supposed he could let this one miscalculation go if this was the result of it. In the background, girls went crazy.

**8. Innocence**** (inspired from the fic 'Needs' by The Dream Whisperer)**

On the outside, there was nothing innocent about Kyouya at all, unlike his cake-loving little cousin. Kyouya was viewed as the untouchable Shadow King, the evil vice-president whose main priority is making profit, and occasionally 'okaasan'. Mori knew that he was smart, clever, and could get whatever (and whoever) he wanted if he set his mind to it (Mori was a testament to that).

But what other people didn't know was that there was a side of Kyouya they couldn't see. They couldn't see the Kyouya hiding behind the mask, the one who felt but is forced to keep those feelings locked away deep inside his heart. They couldn't see the boy (because he wasn't yet a man, they all weren't) who wanted to be seen, yet cannot reveal himself because of what he was taught by his family and how he was brought up. But unlike other people, Mori could see him through the mask just fine, and he made sure Kyouya, all sides of Kyouya, received what he so desperately craved: love, respect and acceptance.

Equality.

**3. Light **

Every morning,Mori awoke with the sun as it slowly rose from the horizon to bless the land with its light. Before, the stoic boy would be reluctant to leave his warm, cozy bed in order to start his day, but would get up anyway because he had to. Right at that moment, he was very thankful for that because now, he had his Kyouya-kun and had started a new habit of watching the sunshine slowly illuminate his kohai's soft skin. Shadow King or not, wrapped up in his arms and pure white 100% Egyptian cotton sheets, Mori thought that Kyouya looked like an angel. _His_ angel.

If only he stayed that way when he woke up, Mori thought, remembering all the broken alarm clocks piled up from only this week in his trash can. Low blood pressure evil lord, indeed.

**7. Heaven****  
><strong>

Kyouya didn't really believe in Heaven, but if there was one, it probably wouldn't even come close to the feeling of Mori's arms around him. He nestled closer, breathing in the scent of warmth, and home, and something distinctly Mori, and felt his boyfriend nuzzle back. Ah, this was definitely his idea of Heaven.

**10. Breathe Again**

Without Honey to look after, Mori grew restless, his blood agitated. Without Kyouya, Mori felt like he was suffocating. Only with the bespectacled boy safely by his side once more could Mori breathe easy again.

**37. Eyes**

They say that the eyes are windows to the soul, which rang true if you knew where to look and what to look for. For Mori and Kyouya, it was easy for them to know what the other was thinking and feeling just by looking into each other's eyes.

Though everyone else was surprised when the (not-so) secret relationship was discovered, the feeling quickly flew away as more and more people saw just how compatible the 'dark' Hosts were, moving and working together effortlessly as they communicated wordlessly with looks and smiles. The girls would giggle and swoon over the couple, commenting how perfect they were together, and from the sidelines, the two boys would glance at each other and silently agree.

**4. Dark**

They were considered the 'dark' hosts. It made sense; each had soft, black hair and smoky, obsidian eyes as well as a certain mysterious air about them. Tall, dark and handsome; they were a girl's dream. But those two _**together**_ were a crazy, moe-loving fangirl's fantasy. With the Ouran Host Club, anything was possible, so when one day the girls opened the door to the Third Music Room, and were greeted with the site of Mori and Kyouya sharing a piece of mildly sweet pound cake, all hell broke loose.

Kyouya turned to his partner and they shared a knowing look as they fed each other another bit of cake. The vice-president could just picture the raise in profits, and Mori was just happy to be able to make his Shadow King smile.

**15. Silence**

They liked silence, were comfortable with it enough not to break it, and didn't need to speak often in order to communicate. But every once in a while, Mori would do something just to hear Kyouya's voice, to hear him murmur his name. Making him gasp or moan or sometimes even beg was just a bonus.

**9. Drive **

The bed creaked under the flurry of their impassioned movements, making his Kyouya-kun gasp and his own breath hitch. "Ta-_ungh_…Takashi-sama…" His sex slave's soft, breathy moans were like music to his ears. The boy's slim, beautiful body arched up into his touches beneath him, those gorgeous ebony eyes silently begging for more, so Mori gave it to him. "Uhhhn, yes," Kyouya bit his lip sexily, slender hands caressing his Lord's muscled chest and abs in worship as he shivered in delight under the man's dark, hungry stare. "Please…" Faster and harder Mori went, driving his hips in and out of his pet like a well-oiled machine, raising long shapely legs high onto his shoulders and relishing in his Kyouya-kun's pleasured cries at the deeper penetration. They were almost there, he could feel it, so close, _so close_- "Master!"

Mori gasped, his eyes snapped opened as his body sat up abruptly on its own. He shuddered violently, the last images of his erotic dream still vivid behind his closed eyelids. Sighing, he ran a large shaky hand through his hair and was about to lay back down to go to sleep when– "Takashi?" a voice spoke from beside him, still groggy from sleep. He turned and found unfocused, half-lidded eyes looking up at him. "What's the matter, darling?" He shook his head, but Kyouya wasn't convinced. The younger boy's eyes trailed downwards and he quirked an eyebrow at the tent in the sheets between Mori's legs. Slowly, those obsidian eyes trailed back up to Mori's face, and the taller male shifted uncomfortably at Kyouya's sudden sultry smirk. "Do you need help with that…_Takashi-sama_?" he purred seductively, lightly dragging his fingertips down Mori's chest to where the 'problem' stood erect. It was the kind of temptation Mori couldn't resist, so he didn't. Instead, he pounced.

**97. Safety First**

The sound of soft, wet kisses could be heard from Kyouya's bedroom just before Mori gently pulled his long fingers out, "Mm…" his little Shadow King moaned, a light shiver coursing through the lithe body when he pulled back and reached for the night stand, returning with a little square tinfoil packet. He was about to rip it open with his teeth when a slender hand touched his own. "Let me…" Kyouya breathed, sitting up and moving his face closer to his to take the square away with his teeth, a seductive smile on his lips.

His younger lover gently turned them around and pushed him to lie back on the bed, his head propped up comfortably by fluffy down pillows while Kyouya straddled his waist. The bespectacled boy then tore open the packet and placed the rolled up condom to his lips, a rare mischievous gleam as he slowly moved down his body and lowered himself until he was face to head with not-so-mini Mori. With a saucy wink, Kyouya carefully went about unraveling the condom onto the large, engorged girth and Mori had to clench his teeth to hold back a groan at the feel of his hot, wet mouth swallowing him whole and effectively sheathing his length with rubber.

"Kyouya…" the larger male sat up and pulled him back up to meet his lips. When they broke apart, Mori stared at his love for a moment and cocked his head to the side at the curious taste of… "Strawberries?" Kyouya smiled and pulled him back into another kiss as he slowly lowered himself down onto Mori's lap.

"Safety first, but that doesn't mean it has to be boring," he managed to gasp out, shuddering at the penetration when he finally bottomed out. Squeezing his inner muscles experimentally, Kyouya only had a moment to comprehend the dark, hungry look in his lover's eyes before he was flipped around, and Mori buried himself deep inside his body. "A-Ahn! Takashi!"

"Fuck safety," his senpai growled roughly into his ear, and a delightedly surprised Kyouya blushed a little at the coarse language. Mori _never_ cursed, ever. The younger male found it strangely sexy and it made him burn all the more hotter for the other boy. He had a feeling the pleasure was going to be positively mind-blowing if that was any indication.

"Unh! _Takashi!_" he arched his body into the solid, muscled one above him as he indeed felt something, mewling when Mori harshly brushed against his prostate again.

As his lover continued plowing into him, Kyouya got the feeling that they were going to be at this for a while, if not all night. How…_delightful_. He had plans on trying all the different flavors in all kinds of kinky positions. Thank Gods for buying in bulk.

…"*Oh*!"

**92. All That I Have**

They were lying in bed, wrapped up in each others' arms after several intense rounds of lovemaking. Kyouya sifted his fingers through Mori's hair, never getting tired of petting the soft spikes. In turn, Mori snuggled closer, burying his face in the crook of his beloved's neck. Their silence was peaceful, just how they liked it. The younger man placed his lips on his darling's forehead, feeling a tender kiss on his neck in return. 'He made not be all that I have, but he'll always be all that I want…all that I _need_,' Kyouya thought to himself, not knowing that Mori was thinking the same thing.

**80. Words**

Words can have powerful meanings, and as the saying goes, 'A picture's worth a thousand words.' Mori kept this in mind when he held up the photograph of Kyouya and his father and brothers for a closer look, noticing how the youngest male seemed to be pushed into the background behind the others. He looked over his shoulder when a pair of slender arms slid across his stomach and felt Kyouya nuzzle against his shoulder.

Well, no matter what people had said about the third Ootori son, Kyouya will always be intelligent enough, talented enough, and prestigious enough for him, and most importantly, his for the taking.

**16. Questioning**

"Takashi."

"Hm?"

"Why do you love me?" The older boy gave him a questioning look, blinking in confusion over the inquiry that seemingly came from out of the blue. "Why do you love me?" Kyouya repeated patiently, "Why are we together? Not that I want us to end our relationship or anything absurd like that," he added swiftly when he saw his boyfriend tense. "I was just curious." The junior pushed up his glasses.

Mori cocked his head to the side and answered simply, "We are together because we are the same, and yet not. I love you because you are…you, and I wouldn't have you any other way." Kyouya melted a little inside at the sincerity of his gentle giant's unusually long reply and smiled beatifically, before reaching up to pull Mori down for a well-deserved kiss. Good answer.


	3. Break Up, Make Up and a Proposal

**A/N: Some angst fer y'all. But not fer long. :D**

**Disclaimer: Ouran characters are not mine.**

**Warnings: TWT, fluff, angst, shonen-ai, yaoi, some OOCness**

**...  
><strong>

**39. Dreams**

Kyouya couldn't believe it; he'd finally done it. He'd finally become the successor of the Ootori family. Even so, as he accepted congratulations from family members and company acquaintances alike, he couldn't help but feel like something was missing, and knew exactly what it was, or rather who.

He looked at the empty seat next to him at the family dinner table, remembering Mori's expression that day he had turned his back and walked away from him. To make his dreams come true, he had chosen to let go of another, more secretive one in order to achieve it, and as he sat there suddenly feeling alone in the crowded room, he wondered if he had made the biggest mistake of his life in doing so.

**42. Standing Still (takes place after #39. Dreams)**

He stopped and stood as still as a statue at the call of his given name, not turning around to face the one who'd broken his heart.

Behind him, Kyouya shifted from foot to foot, revealing just how nervous he was. How uncharacteristic. He then heard the other boy take a deep breath in order to collect himself, before Kyouya's normally composed voice began to stutter out an apology, revealing why he had turned his back to him and walked away. Mori listened as the other talked and mentioned his family and the hold his father had on all his family members; how he had finally broken free from the Ootori patriarch's grip and ending his reign by succeeding in taking over the family business.

"Now that I'm my own person, I wanted to seek you out and explain myself. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness," Kyouya murmured, "but I thought I'd at least owed you an explanation, and hoped that maybe…we could start over." He was met with dead silence as an answer. Bowing his head and letting his shoulders sag in resignation, Kyouya nodded stiffly and gave a deep bow, ignoring the sting behind his shadowed eyes. He was too late. "A-ah, well then I guess I shall take my leave now. I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time, Morinozuka-san," Kyouya's voice broke over that last part, breath hitching softly in his throat as he turned to leave, not bothering to lift his head back up.

Before he could take another step, a big hand grabbed his arm and spun him around, pulling him to a warm, solid chest as long, sinewy arms enfolded him in a tight hug. "I thought I told you to call me Takashi, Kyouya-kun," Mori rumbled before kissing his forehead and Kyouya let out a relieved sob before melting further into his embrace, wrapping his own arms around his neck and holding on as if Mori would disappear if he let go.

**29. Happiness**

Kyouya had never experienced true happiness before. He'd felt contentment and serenity before, sure, but never the unbound joy and bliss that his best friend always seemed to find in even the littlest of things. But now as he twirled the golden band on the ring finger of his left hand, he could now truly say that he's happy.

'Morinozuka, Kyouya. I like the sound of that,' he thought dreamily as he watched Takashi sleep beside him after rounds of intense lovemaking, one strong arm around his waist protectively. '…Hm, I wonder if I will have to force Tamaki into considering being my "Maid" of Honor.'

**44. Two Roads ('The Road not Taken' by Robert Frost)**

Kyouya closed his book and mused on how eerily similar Robert Frost's poem depicted his life at that moment in time. He too had chosen the road less traveled, and by doing so it really had made all the difference.

He looked down at the shining golden band on his left ring finger and fiddled with it. Though he didn't end up succeeding his Father and brothers, he found that it didn't really bother him anymore that he hadn't chosen that road, not when it meant him having Takashi all to himself at the end of the other path. Yes, it certainly had made all the difference in the world.


	4. Family Blessings

**A/N: Lol at Mori's father. XD  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Ouran characters are not mine.**

**Warnings: TWT, fluff, shonen-ai, yaoi, some OOCness**

**...  
><strong>

**33. Expectations**

Ootori, Yoshio was expecting Kyouya to bring home a girl, preferably Fuijioka, Haruhi, to dinner that night when he had questioned his son whether or not he was dating anyone. What the Ootori patriarch was not expecting at all was the tall young man now seated beside his son at the table, a little too close to be considered strictly platonic, and the older man didn't know what to make of it. Was this a sign of rebellion? An act against his authority, to shove the fact that Kyouya could do anything (or anyone) he wanted to now that he's shown his capability to take over the family business all on his own in his own father's face, with the Morinozuka heir no less?

No, Yoshio thought to himself, as he carefully observed the two young men, watching as Mori carefully refilled his son's cup of tea. Their eyes met and the boys shared a look Yoshio had only seen once before, which only confirmed the older man's train of thought. No, they were simply enamored with each other and Kyouya wanted to show off his koibito to the rest of the family.

Yoshio caught his son's eyes, and they held until the elder Ootori gave a barely imperceptible nod of approval. Kyouya's poker face didn't change, but his eyes lit up in a way Yoshio hadn't see in a long, long time. 'Hm', the Head of the Family mused as Kyouya turned back to his lover, 'I wonder how much the wedding will amount to, especially at this time of year…' He took a sip of his tea. Ah, peppermint, his favorite.

**34. Stars (takes place after #33. Expectations)**

After dinner, the couple wandered over towards the balcony and looked up to admire the stars. "That went rather well, immensely better than I expected," Kyouya noted from his position against Mori's side, "Though I wasn't asking for his blessings, it's nice to know he approves."

His giant nodded in agreement, "Aa," he muttered, running a big hand up and down Kyouya's back in an unconscious gesture of comfort.

Silence settled comfortably around them for a moment before Kyouya then turned his face up and, with suggestive eyes twinkling in sly mischievousness behind his glasses, asked casually, "Would you like a tour of the house now that Father's acknowledged our relationship…_darling_?" Mori only gave him a low-lidded gaze as an answer, which was plenty for Kyouya, before tugging his Beloved off to Kyouya's personal quarters.

They weren't seen again 'til the following morning.

**74. Are You Challenging Me? (Disclaimer: Mori and Kyouya's mothers' names are from other fics I've read. :3 Dunno if they're really their names, but they somehow…fit, ya know?)**

Black eyes met black eyes as father and son stared each other down.

"Are you challenging me, Takashi?" Morinozuka, Akira asked, his voice severe.

"I am," his son murmured, eyes serious.

Akira narrowed his own eyes, "Then so be it!" They drew their swords.

Morinozuka, Megumi sighed, gently rubbing her temple in exasperation. Her husband could such a fool sometimes, she thought woefully as Akira lay comatose in the hospital room. Like her young nephew Haninozuka, Mitsukuni-kun, Takashi wasn't to be taken lightly during a fight or a duel, even by his own father, and obviously Akira had underestimated him. Not to mention her foolish husband wasn't as young as he used to be either, so his defeat had been immanent.

She glanced over at her oldest son, finding him cradling the third son of the Ootori family as lovingly as she'd ever seen him, even more so than with Mitsukuni. Her eyes glowed warmly at the sight of Kyouya reaching up and placing a delicate kiss on the bandage stuck to Takashi's face, the minor nick the only thing her son had sustained during the duel. It was clear to her and everyone else who'd witnessed the duel that Takashi was a formidable opponent, even more so now that he had someone to fight for.

Megumi sighed dreamily. Ah, young love. She'd have to make a mental note and call Ootori, Yazuko about wedding arrangements now that Takashi has beaten his father into submission about the whole thing, sort of speak. She quietly squealed to herself. Oh, she couldn't wait!


	5. Matrimony

**A/N: Woo! Finally, some new stuff! Mori and Kyouya's wedding. :D**

**Disclaimer: Ouran characters are not mine.**

**Warnings: TWT, fluff, shonen-ai, yaoi, some OOCness**

**...  
><strong>

**81. Pen and Paper****  
><strong>

With his expensive, decorative fountain pen, Kyouya's finely-boned hand elegantly flew across the tastefully intricate stationary in swift, fluid motions, his refined scrawl bleeding into the high grade paper. He ended the line with a fancy flourish of his wrist, set down his pen carefully and looked over his script.

"What do you think, darling?" he asked, holding the wedding invitation out for his fiancé to see.

Mori tilted his head to the side in thought, and hummed, "It's beautiful."

Kyouya gave him a pleased smile. "Sweet talker," he teased, and leaned in for an even sweeter kiss.

**...**

It was time.

Kyouya was in his dressing room, busy fiddling with his satin bow-tie for lack in front of the vanity mirror of anything better to do with his white gloved, surprisingly jittery hands. He would have told himself he was not nervous, but that would've been a lie and Takashi does not approve of lying.

It was then that the door opened and his older sister Fuyumi entered, looking radiant in her cerulean Grecian styled gown with her long dark wavy hair pinned up in an elegant french twist, a string of white pearls hanging from her neck, and a matching pair of earrings adorning her lobes.

"Ara, ara, ara, Kyouya-kun!" she smiled, clasping her hands under her chin as she admired his attire, "You look so beautiful!"

Her otouto was decked out head to toe in a dashing tuxedo, tails and all, the entire suit a pure white save for the accents done in lavender, like his bow-tie, cummerbund, and the full rose pinned to the lapel of his jacket. It was quite a change from the traditional wedding they'd had back in Japan, where he had donned on a delicate yet expensive white kimono embroidered with snakes twined in ivory chrysanthemums while his darling was dressed in a black kimono and hakama; Simple but very becoming on the taller man.

"Not quite the word I was looking for, onee-san," he commented dryly, but Fuyumi could see his eyes twinkle behind his glasses. "Though I must admit Hitachiin-san did an excellent job."

"Maa...she did, and you pull off white so well! I'm sure Takashi-kun tells you that all the time though, ne?" She giggled at the slight barely noticeable blush that appeared on her little brother's face, normally so cool and collected. "Anyways, it's time! Are you ready to walk down the isle?"

He gave her his Shadow King smile. "But of course. As ready as ever."

The ceremony was beautiful and joyful affair, lavishly done in white and black with midnight blue and lavender roses everywhere. Kyouya had to admit Tamaki had done well, though he suspected Haruhi kept his 'Maid of Honor' from going too overboard on the expenses.

After their groomsmen and two bridesmaids consisting of the former Host Club plus onee-san and Takashi's otouto, he'd walked down the isle with his mother on his arm, the Ootori matriarch dabbing her eyes profusely as her eyes kept watering. Her baby boy was finally getting married! And as she'd given away her youngest child, Takashi was there to receive him with a large white gloved hand, looking suave and debonair in his black tux with midnight accents, a dark blue rose pinned to his lapel as he wore a small smile reserved only for his Beloved on his lips.

They had said their vows, their eyes never leaving each other with their friends and family surrounding them, and when the couple were pronounced husbands, the crowd erupted in applause and cheers of joy as they shared a loving kiss.

Doves were released, but instead of flying across the grand hall from one side to the other, all of them flocked around the couple once they were released from their cages, most taking roost on Takashi's broad shoulders. One even landed on his head.

Thankfully for the horror-stricken trainers, everyone laughed, Kyouya hiding his chuckles behind his hand. Ah, so the Mori effect was still strong as ever. He stood on his tiptoes to gather the one nesting in Takashi's black spikes, the taller man stooping a little to make it easier, and gently stroked its breast. The bird cooed at him and he smiled, before gingerly placing it back into its cage the embarrassed trainers hastily brought over.

Takashi merely had to croon out a low note and all the other doves flew back into their cages where they belonged. The crowd broke out in impromptu applause and they took a facetious bow.

With his hand snugly tucked away in the crook of his husband's arm, the two made their way back down the isle rose petals showering down on them as they made it outside and into the horse drawn carriage, though Mori couldn't help but pet one of the black mares when she gave a little nay at him.

En route to the reception hall, Kyouya gave a little content sigh and leaned against his darling, Takashi letting out a low, equally content rumble and nuzzling his temple as the taller man laced their gloved hands together.

They were silent the entire way there, but it was a peaceful silence, filled with bliss and hopes for their future together.

**...**

**A/N: **Next chapter will be a while. My RL just picked up like whoa so not as much free time. :/ Please R&R tho. Reviews will make me come back to write faster. :D It's amazing how effective they are, really. **  
><strong>


	6. Honeymoon

**A/N: More new stuff! Lemon on the way as well~ ;D Lucky fer yu gaiz, I was able to pump this out in one go before going to school to do homework. And the amount of time it takes to do animation homework SUCKS, tho I am having fun this semester. XD If I make it to December, I'm done! Woo! Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran characters are not mine.**

**Warnings: TWT, fluff, shonen-ai, yaoi, lemon, cross-dressing, kink, potential OOCness**

**...  
><strong>

**21. Vacation **

They decided to go to the Bahamas for their honeymoon, and Kyouya was internally relishing every moment of it. Thank the gods that it was just the two of them as it should be; peace and quiet at last from their friends and families. Finally, some private time alone with his man.

Speaking of whom, his new husband was swimming in the warm blue crystal clear water, the younger man's eyes sliding down to half-mast behind his glasses while he watched Takashi's muscles flex and ripple fluidly as he moved with the gentle waves. Mmm, what a delightful sight, he thought from his lounging chair under a wide umbrella as he took a sip of his cold iced tea, lemon this time around, with four cubes of sugar. He closed his eyes briefly and took a moment to sigh in contentment.

He heard splashing nearby and then a tall shadow loomed over him, making him glance up and drink in the sight of a gloriously dripping wet husband, who was busy shaking the water from his hair (making sure not to let a drop hit his 'wife') and clearing out his ears. Kyouya's eyes followed a drop of water that trailed down Takashi's temple, down his strong neck, past his pecs and abs and navel, only to disappear into the material of the taller man's board shorts.

The bespectacled man looked back up into amused black eyes when he heard a deep chuckle, giving a small sheepishly coy smile at being caught staring and received a fond tilt of the lips in return. Takashi gracefully knelt down beside him, both arms holding the arms of the chair as he leaned close, essentially trapping Kyouya in (not that he wanted to get away or anything absurd like that). He gently nudged his nose to Kyouya's own in a decidedly cute gesture, before leaning in further for a kiss.

Just as their lips were about to touch- "OKAAAASAAAANNNN!" was heard. They froze and Kyouya's eyebrow gained an annoyed tick. Only one person ever called him that. Wishing it was just his imagination playing tricks on him and almost dreading to find out who he knew it was deep down, Kyouya turned his head at the same time Takashi did. His worst fears were confirmed. There, standing not 10 meters away was Tamaki, flailing and acting like an idiot as always, and the rest of the old Host Club. The twins stood next to an exasperated Haruhi and grinned nervously while Honey waved to them happily. Of course with the exception of Tamaki, they all knew exactly what was about to happen now that they've interrupted their lovable Shadow King's vacation.

Takashi chuckled again, and kissed his wife's cheek, whispering a "Go get him," just before Kyouya with his trademarked glinting glasses of doom stood from his chair and began chasing a now cowering and frightened King around the beach while Takashi made his way over to the others with a wave. It seemed that Tamaki's finally realized maybe his surprise visit to see his best friend now of all times so soon after the wedding was not such a great idea after all.

**...**

After bidding everyone a goodnight, Mori let out a silent sigh as he boarded the elevator that would take him up to the honeymoon suite he shared with Kyouya. After dealing with their friends all day, he was glad his 'wife' finally sent them all to their rooms in true Okaasan style, making sure that the other former Host Club members were at least one floor away from them and all on the other side of the grand hotel.

He could now spend some peace and quiet with his Beloved in their own rooms without having to worry about being interrupted any further, at least for tonight.

Kyouya had gone up ahead before him to bathe about half an hour ago as he was held up entertaining Honey a little while longer, and he briefly wondered if he could make it in time to join him...

The ding of the elevator brought him out of his reverie and he sauntered over to the only door on this floor. Swiping the key card, Mori turned the knob and headed inside, walking past the warm, homey décor of the living room towards the door to the bedroom.

"I'm back," he called out lowly as he opened the door, looking up only to have his eyes widen of their own accord at the sight of his Beloved.

"Welcome back, danna-sama," Kyouya purred softly, a pleased feline quality to his voice as he leaned back at the foot of the large bed on his hands that were encased in long, ivory satin gloves.

He crossed his long smooth legs, clad in milky thigh-high stockings that were trimmed in white lace and held up by matching garters with little white bows at the ends. The garter belt rested around his wife's slim waist right above a pair of frilly, light silk panties as a snug, white satin corset hugged Kyouya's torso, detailed in more lace. A pair of pearl earrings were pinned demurely to his lobes and around his slender neck a lacy choker rested comfortably, and adorning his feet were a pair of white ruched pumps again trimmed in lace, done in the same theme to match the rest of the ensemble.

"Kyouya?"

The younger of the pair tilted his head coyly and shrugged one shoulder towards his face, the curled low ponytail of his very convincing wig swept over his shoulder to lay in front on the side of his corset while a satin ribbon had been tied around his head like a headband. Diamond encrusted lilies with pearls at their centers acted as the decorative piece and sat on the side of his head just so to catch the lights off the many luminous candles around the room. Dark calculating eyes were lined and shadowed with tasteful make up of black and greys behind his frames, making them smoky and stand out even more.

"I know you were a little disappointed that I didn't wear a wedding gown during our second ceremony like Hitachiin-san originally wanted me to wear, so I hope this makes up for it, danna-sama." Glossy pale pink lips smiled seductively at the frozen man standing in the doorway before they parted enticingly and Kyouya crooked a finger in a simple yet sexy 'come-hither' fashion.

He shivered in delight when his husband's obsidian eyes flashed and suddenly Mori's more feral and dangerous side appeared before him. The taller man let out a low, lustful rumble as he slowly stalked towards his minx of a mate, kneeling down onto his knees in front of Kyouya before gently taking hold of the top leg to uncross them and pressed a kiss to the delicate ankle bone.

"Mmh..." Kyouya's eyes fluttered, going half mast as Mori trailed kisses up his leg, those big hands smoothing up over his stockings to grasp his hips, keeping him right where he wanted him.

When he ended up between his wife's parted thighs, Mori stopped just before where Kyouya wanted it most and looked up into his Beloved's flushed face, before leaning up to capture his lips.

"Ah," the younger male's lips parted easily for him and his tongue delved inside the warm, wet cavern, mapping out places he'd already memorized and twining with its playmate, leaving them panting heavily.

Kyouya reached up and buried his fingers in his husband's soft black spikes as Mori began devouring his neck, baring his throat submissively as he yielded to his darling's control. A little yelp escaped him when Mori's hands slid down to cup and squeeze his ass before the larger man toed off his loafers, then lifted him up and carefully maneuvered to lay further up on the bed. He was leaned back against the pillows as his lover continued to play with him, teasing him until he begged to be taken.

"So pretty, aisai. Much better than a dress," was his husband's pleased rumble, and Kyouya preened a little under his attention, massaging the man's scalp as Mori loosened the corset a little to tug it down a bit, revealing rosy, deliciously rucked nipples. He wasted no time in engulfing one in wet heat, making his Beloved keen high and breathy.

"Danna-sama," Kyouya murmured before his hands found themselves hurriedly unbuttoning his lover out of his black dress shirt, wanting to touch him too. He moaned when Mori nipped at his lips for another kiss, one hot and heavy with lots of tongue as the bigger man pinched and pulled at his other nipple. They grounded their hips together erotically, suddenly desperate, before Mori's patience snapped at Kyouya's breathless plea, "Please fuck me, danna-sama."

Mori growled before cupping Kyouya's groin, rubbing the silk against his straining arousal for a moment just to hear him mewl before two fingers slipped underneath to prod his entrance. Predatory eyes looked into his own as Mori smirked, pleasantly surprised to find his wife already wet and ready for him. Kyouya blushed under his approving gaze but didn't look away, a self-satisfied smile curling his lips at making his husband so pleased.

Mori's bigger frame towered over his wife as he tucked a pillow beneath his hips to raise them up, before releasing himself from the confines of his pants and getting into position, Kyouya's legs wrapped around his waist as he laid on top of him.

Purring, the two locked lips once more before Kyouya snaked his arms around his darling's neck as Mori tugged his panties out of the way, not bothering to remove them before sliding all the way inside. "O-oh, _huu_..." Kyouya mewled, biting his lip while he was slowly stretched open, trembling when Mori was fully seated inside him. He felt so full. "Danna-sama," he called, moving his hips for more a moment later. His husband didn't disappoint.

Mori pulled out, then snapped his hips forward suddenly in a hard thrust before pulling out again. Over and over and over in a steady pounding rhythm. When he hit that special spot, Kyouya whined and clenched down on him deliciously, making him grit his teeth and speed up his thrusts.

He pistoned in and out of his beautiful wife before one hand snuck in between their writhing bodies and gripped Kyouya's aching flesh, causing him to arch up and cry out before he came all over himself. Groaning, Mori pumped his hips a few more times before planting his seed deep inside his panting mate and collapsed on top of him in a sweaty heap.

It took a few minutes for them to catch their breaths before their lips came together once more, lazily exploring each others' mouths only to break away then.

Kyouya looked down at himself. "I'm all dirty," he murmured, looking up into Mori's dark eyes which were drinking up the sexy, debauched vision before him. His wife really did look good in white.

"Shower," was he said before helping Kyouya off the bed and towards the bathroom, watching the way the other's hips swayed with each step in those heels and how lovely the frilly panties framed his ass as cum dribbled down his thighs.

He would soon have his Beloved calling out his name this time as he roughly took him from behind in the shower. The night was still young, after all.

**...**

**A/N:****XD**


	7. Wedded Bliss

**A/N: Time skip a few months after the honeymoon. **

**Disclaimer: Ouran characters are not mine.**

**Warnings: TWT, fluff, shonen-ai, yaoi, some OOCness**

**...  
><strong>

**28. Sorrow**

He held him tighter for just a little longer before reluctantly pulling back to meet equally dark eyes behind a pair of stylish frames. "I'll be back in three days, a week at most," Kyouya told him softly, the younger boy reaching up to cup his cheek.

Mori nuzzled into the touch, kissing his palm before nudging around it to capture his lips, letting them go only to recapture them again and again in smaller, sweeter kisses. "Promise?" the taller boy asked, resting his forehead against the other's.

Kyouya hummed. "I promise," he said. He slowly stepped out of the circle of Mori's arms, giving one last kiss goodbye before boarding onto his family's private jet. Mori took a deep breath and shoved his hands into his pockets, watching as the jet slowly backed up and made its way to the runway. The line 'Parting is such sweet sorrow' never rang truer in his mind than it did then.

**30. Under the Rain**

It was raining by the time they made their way out of the five-star restaurant. Luckily, Kyouya had watched the news that morning and had brought a large umbrella with them just in case. Pushing it open, Mori positioned it above their heads, the umbrella providing them ample room under it. Still, the taller male held his 'wife' close to him as they stepped out from under the restaurant awning and walked the short distance to the theatre.

Despite the awful weather, it wasn't hard for the two handsome men to enjoy their first anniversary together.

**78. Drink  
><strong>

A drunk Mori was quite the sight to behold. When the taller man was wasted, he didn't turn flirty or playful like when he was sleepy, nor was he the slinking, sexual predator when Honey was away. He wasn't a raging stallion like when he became (seldom) angry, but more like a wide-eyed innocent child who giggled at every little thing. Like right now.

The normally stoic male was currently watching the alcoholic beverage in front of him fizzle and bubble, laughing out loud when a bubble floated up and popped in front of his nose. The laugh was nice and rich, something Kyouya and his other friends have never heard before, not even Honey. They all looked at each other and shrugged, smiling at the sight, before the other dark haired man made his way to Mori's side. "Takashi?"

His husband turned to him, and grinned childishly, "Hm?"

"Time to go, darling," Kyouya said. Mori blinked.

"'Kay," he chirped, which was a little odd coming from such a deep voice, yet so endearing. He was led to the door and outside, standing a little unsteadily as they all waited for their limos. He hummed and whistled, bending down a little to cuddle into Kyouya's side with a happy smile on his face. The shorter man hid his own smile by burying his nose in Mori's soft spikes, inhaling his earthy scent. He'd have to remember to drag him back to this place more often, smirking when Mori let out a giggle at seeing his own breath in the cold air. Yep, they'd be back here definitely soon.

**64. Multitasking  
><strong>

Mori was always amazed by how much Kyouya could do all at once. The younger man was on his cellphone talking to someone, while he was writing down notes with one hand and typing on his laptop with the other. From where he was, Mori could see about three documents opened on the screen and wouldn't be surprised if there was actually more.

Kyouya finished his call and hung up, writing a few more things down and tapped a some more keys before saving all his work with a few clicks of his mouse before he closed the laptop and stood, stretching his arms out above him and sighing, feeling accomplished. The bespectacled man blinked when he felt two arms winding around his waist, but leaned back against his warm support and relaxed.

"You're amazing," Mori commented simply into his ear, and Kyouya smiled.

"All in a day's work, darling."

**26. Tears**

Mori's eyes widened when he took in the sight of his kohai's tears. Immediately, he gathered the other boy into his arms and brought up a big hand to wipe them away with his thumb, concern shining in his eyes. Kyouya blinked up in surprise, before he answered the unspoken question, "Takashi…I was dicing onions, darling."

"…Ara?" Mori looked past the top of Kyouya's head, and indeed, there on the kitchen counter was the cutting board, onions finely chopped into perfect sizes for the pasta he was making for their western styled dinner that night. He looked back down, and just noticed the apron his lover was wearing at that moment. "…Aa," was all he could say, feeling a little silly. Kyouya gave him an amused smile before pulling him down for a kiss.

"It's still nice to know you'd be my own personal handkerchief though, dear."

**88. Pain**

Kyouya hissed when the knife accidentally nicked the tip of his finger, the tiny bit of pain stinging from the small cut. He looked at it, annoyance hidden by his reflecting glasses. A larger hand then took his into its grasp and Mori popped the bleeding finger into his mouth, a warm tongue running over the cut soothingly.

"Mm, thank you, darling," Kyouya smiled as Mori pulled away, reaching into a cabinet for a band-aid.

"Aa," the taller man nodded as he carefully wrapped the mini tourniquet around the injury. He couldn't help but be who he was, and that was a protector and a caretaker.

**68. Hero  
><strong>

"You can take my breath away…I can be your hero~"

Who ever could have guessed that Mori sang in the shower? Who knew he could sing so well? Hell, who knew he could _sing_, period? And in perfect English no less?

The shower turned off and moments later the bathroom door swung open, Mori standing there with just a towel around his waist as he toweled down his hair with another one.

When he looked up, he found Kyouya's eyes on him, an amused smirk curving his lips. Mori blinked before a slow flush crawled across his face at being caught singing in the shower making Kyouya chuckle as he leaned back onto his elbows on their bed, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Damn, he could have sworn that the younger man wouldn't be back until later. …This is so embarrassing.

**91. Drowning**

Love was like water. Sometimes, you're able to just go with the flow, other times you're drowning, overwhelmed from too much or dying from not enough. Luckily, Kyouya had a lifesaver to hold on to when proverbial waters turned rough. Said lifesaver also doubled as a comfy pillow to sleep on too, after a…ahem…'rough' night of a different kind.

**99. Solitude**

Before, the two had enjoyed their own solitude away from everyone, at least for a little while. But now that they have each other, they are quite content to spend their alone times with each other.

**48. Childhood**

Mori's childhood was all about martial arts and kendo, disciplining his mind and body, and watching out for Mitsukuni even back then. Kyouya's childhood was full of learning and studying, trying to please his parents especially his father, and at the same time trying to outshine his older brothers. They didn't really have time to just be children, to play and have fun with others their age without a care in the world, so when they decided to adopt a little baby boy named Kenji, they vowed to give him the best childhood experience they possibly could, something they themselves never had.

**98. Puzzle (takes places after #48. Childhood)**

One activity the Morinozukas liked to do on the weekends as a family was to do puzzles. It was very calming and enriching for the brain which Kyouya approved of, and Kenji loved puzzles of all kinds. Sometimes they would gather around the coffee table with all the jig-saw pieces scattered around the table top before they went to work putting the picture on the box together. Other times, Kyouya would have the newspaper spread out instead, and both 'mother' and son would solve the Sudoku as a team while Mori attempted the crossword puzzle. After they finished the Sudoku, Kyouya and Kenji would help him with the ones he didn't get. It was a ritual of sorts, and it brought them all closer together as a family. With the new addition, family bonding was important after all from what Kyouya's read.

And life has never been better.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: The end! I hope yu all enjoyed it! :D Tanks fer reading, please review and tell me yer thoughts! No flames please.**


End file.
